Mobile devices may deliver navigation-related and mapping-related applications to users. The applications may employ augmented reality, which combines a physical world view with supplemental information. The physical world view may be generated by a camera integrated with the mobile device and the supplemental information may be information related to objects in the physical world view.
With the increase in available content and services, service providers and device manufacturers face technical challenges in developing mobile devices and applications capable of efficiently providing the content and services to users. For example, computing resources of the mobile device may be substantially consumed to identify objects in the physical world view and deliver the associated supplemental information in augmented reality applications.